Fiction Reader Transport: Shoichi Irie
by c'estquatre
Summary: After clicking the above title, a weird program popped up on your screen, crafted by the author - sparkle-star216. After clicking, you were transported to a work where you could only imagine you were a part of! ReaderxShoichi
1. Arriving in a New World

_A/N: I am alive! 8D I feel like I haven't posted for a while. So, I have the next two chapters for my Hibari Kimiko Fanfiction - Another Carnivore, No, Omnivore - and isn't letting me upload them. So, here's something that I uploaded, and well… Was planning to use in the future. I was planning to upload the new chapters tonight, then officially publish them tomorrow… *sulks*_

_Hopefully, it's just a problem with the site, and not my file. D:_

_Enjoy? Review with your thoughts if I should continue?  
I just randomly had this idea pop in my head… Well… About two weeks ago? *facepalm* _

_

* * *

_

_A/N: _(**A/N: This is the official start of the story. The above part is the real author's note, while this section is the author's note that is mentioned in the story~ How confusing am I? D:)**

[Loading inserted disk… Reborn_FTP Loading…]

[100% Loaded. Initiating.]

_

* * *

_

Your computer flashed right after you clicked the link to this fanfic and read the odd authors note at the top. It looked normal, but there was something off about it. Puzzled, you refreshed the page. Unfortunately, a message came up on the screen.

[Loading sparkle-star216's Fiction Transport Program…]

Groaning, you tapped on your desk. Just wanting a good fanfic landed you with this. What exactly was it? A virus that was planted in the document that the authoress had placed in her fanfic? Or was is just some prank that consisted of using javascript?

Your screen flashed black again.

[Loading sparkle-star216's Fiction Transport…]

[Shoichi Irie]

[Entering…]

Then you were surrounded in black. Waking up, you found yourself on a bed. You rubbed your eyes, pushing your (HairColor) hair out of your face. Sitting up, you found yourself in a familiar room - Shoichi Irie's room with the large white device. Your eyes widened.

"I must be dreaming…" You thought aloud in perfect Japanese. "I'm in Reborn…" Wait. I was speaking Japanese?

Hearing a knock on your door, you coughed at who entered. It was the Millifore captain himself - the surprising ally to the Vongola in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn franchise. He stood there stuttering at the sight of you. In his chair. Wearing your shorts and a tank top.

He walked into the room with a quizzical look on this face. "Who are you?"

You looked around you before swinging your legs off the side of the bed. "(LastName) (FirstName)…" you replied cooly.

Then everything froze. A box appeared in front of you, a single name on it. Sparkle-star216. You opened the box to find a weird device with a keyboard on it. There was also a small LED screen at the top. Pressing the power button, a hologram appeared in front of you.

A black figure sat in front of you, hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Hello there, my reader," the feminine voice smirked. "My name is sparkle-star216, and welcome to my latest experiment."

"Experiment?" you gasped. "And sparkle-star216? What's your real name?"

The figure nodded. "My real name is… Perhaps another story that I shall tell…" The figure smirked. "Of course. You have the choice that I will add into your story later." The voice yawned. "And I'm sure that you will like it. Since this is fanfiction, I shall add several choices as Chapters. You may choose to go in order, or just select one. And I am not doing anything that will be ultimately profane - you can read other fanfiction for that because it's simply not my specialty."

"When will these choices be out?" you asked.

The figure put a hand under its chin. "Perhaps… When the tenth chapter to my other fanfiction is out. Another Carnivore, no, Omnivore."

"May I suggest some options?"

The person smirked. "Of course. Just submit a review, and I'll try to fill requests." The figure waved. "Well… I must get back to doing homework, and leave you to your fun in… The Namimori universe."

Then the video feed stopped, and the redhead moved towards me with an accusing look on his face. This is going to be hard to explain?

"Are you my new assistant that Byakuran sent?" I smirked. Maybe not.

"Hai, Shoichi-sama~!"

* * *

**A/N:  
I wish that I could've posted this later - after I posted Chapter Seven for my other fiction. *sulks*  
Well, what do you think of this? Should I continue with it?  
I plan to have it as a side fic - updating on days that I upload chapters to display Kimiko's resemblance to Hibari Kyoya. xD**

**OTL;;**

**Review with your thoughts! I really want to hear them! :]  
And, if you have any suggestions… I'm open to hear them all! ;D **


	2. A Future Visitor

_A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was planning to update this earlier, but the files got deleted, and the larger chapter was the one I forgot to upload to my external hard drive. T.T  
So this is a mini choice chapter. (Since the larger one was deleted.) I will give you two choices, and you will choose from one of them - it doesn't effect the main story plot, but adds some fluff._

_

* * *

_

[Loading inserted disk… Reborn_FTP Loading…]

[100% Loaded. Initiating.]

[Restoring Previous Data]

After clicking the link to this section, you once again woke up in a room - one that was all to familiar. "I need you to take these papers to the document room," said a voice behind you. Turning around, your (EyeColor) eyes settled on a certain redhead typing away on a computer. You had already been here in the "Namimori World" for a week, but he that place was unknown to you.

You walked up to him, taking the papers from his hand. "W-Where's that?" you stuttered, not knowing what he was talking about. In the anime or manga, you haven't seen any "document room" being seen by Sawada Tsunayoshi or even being mentioned - so it was unknown to you.

Quickly muttering some directions, you were on the way down the hall, making two lefts, and then a right, then a left, then another right. Of course, it went faster than what it would usually take you due to the fact that manga and anime sometimes make large time skips to prevent episodes or chapters from getting too boring.

Your arm started buzzing. Looking down at the watch that you found in a box labeled "sparkle-star216" earlier, you pressed the power button. A familiar hologram appeared in front of you.

"What do I do now?" you asked, scratching your head. "This is getting boring! Will I just be his assistant? If that's it… then I'm-"

"Don't ask to go home yet," a feminine voice smirked. The black figure in the hologram just sighed. "Well then, I guess we should have fun in this universe~ Remember, you are from the real world - thanks to my software. Now, you will get the choice to make Irie-sama do whatever you please." Suddenly, you get the feeling like you're being glared at. "And feel free to make it 'crack filled,' but each chapter like this one… Let's call them choice chapters. I shall give you five choices, and you shall chose one. But with these choice chapter days, I'll release five other chapters for each choice - so please, watch your inboxes."

Confused, all you merely did was nod your head. "Sure…"

The black figure slapped their forehead. "Well then," I shall leave you to get these papers - I'll include the options at the end of this chapter. Or, the end of this disk." The figure waved, and the video feed halted.

Groaning, you walked into the room and handed the stack of papers to the lady at the counter. Even though she was within viewing distance of the video feed, she seemed to have been frozen the entire time. Looking down at your watch, you smiled. I guess I'm the only one who knows about this, you thought to yourself, walking back to Shoichi's room.

Finally reaching there, he was in a video chat with a man with white hair in the background. He looked at you curiously, slightly smirking. "Thank you for the new assistant, Byakuran," thanked Shoichi, noticing you entering the room.

"No problem, Shou-kun~" the devious Miliefiore leader replied cutely, looking at you through the camera at the top of Shoichi's laptop. Tensing, you merely smiled back.

You knew what happened next in the manga and anime. And as another point, you didn't know wether you were in an alternate universe, or living in the regular world! Staring up at the ceiling, you groaned inwardly. Unfortunately, that choice was decided by the author. Unknown to you, both males were looking at you curiously.

"(FirstName)-chan~ 3" smiled Byakuran. "I shall be staying there for a week starting tomorrow. Can you please add it into the bulletin over there?" Quickly snapping out of your reverie with the command from the white-haired male, you bowed and began your way towards your desk.

Booting your computer, you could still hear the conversation the two males were having. Something about marshmallows, you noted to yourself with a slight chuckle. Suddenly, everything went black, and several glowing words appeared in front of you.

"Make a choice," a familiar feminine voice echoed in the dark space.

What choice to make?

[Romance_Hug]  
[Romance_Kiss]

Bonus. Command "[Fangirl:Chip_OOC]" applied to both.

"Chose from the following five," the voice echoed again.

"(InsertChoiceHere)," you said confidently. Then everything turned back to the way it was. I wonder what's going to happen, you thought to yourself as Shoichi appeared beside your desk.

* * *

**A/N:**

**In a few minutes, the two choices should be added.  
Review with more choices for the future chapters? 8D  
By the way, this story updates really slowly - just to say for any readers.  
If you want a story that updates way faster than this one, check out my  
Hibari Kimiko & Hibari Kyoya Fanfic. :] **


	3. Mini Choice 1: RomanceHug

_A/N: Whoah. It just said that I reached my doccument limit. Freaky. I had to delete some old story drafts and ideas… xD  
Well, onwards~ 8D_

_

* * *

[Loading Command…]_

[100% Loaded. Initiating: Romance_Hug]

[Adding Fangirl:Chip_OOC. Loading add-on at 45%]

"Did you add it to the bulletin?" he asked while scratching his ear. You yawned and pressed the enter key.

"Hai," you replied. For some reason, you were feeling extremely sleepy. Getting up off your chair, your vision turned black. Finally coming back to your senses, you looked up to see Shoichi's blushing face.

"A-Are you okay?" he asked shakily, pushing you back to your seat. You nodded. What was that about?

Glancing at your computer screen, you yawned. "So next week, eh?" you asked. Shoichi nodded. "Where's he going to be staying?"

"In his regular room," he sighed, scratching his head.

You nodded, typing into the computer that sent a message to two of the maids on the grounds. Unfortunately, you initially didn't know where that room was. But thanks to the computer, there was a room colored in purple and had a chibi picture of Byakuran.

Getting up off your chair, you handed Shoichi one of the files you meant to give him earlier, and made your way towards the balcony - it was your break. Taking out your lunch, you set it on the wire table and took a bite out of your sandwich. You had been late for work that morning, so you had made a small lunch in your haste. Noticing a wisp of red hair enter your vision, you turned your head to the right.

"Do you mind?" he yawned.

You shook your head, slightly blushing at your anime crush. So for lunch, you had talked, and laughed about favorite music. When it was finally time for your break to end, you got up off your chair. Suddenly, after you turned around, you felt a weight upon you.

"Shoichi-sama?" you asked. You turned around, only to feel Shoichi's head droop to your shoulder, and arms coming around to hug you.

"M-My stomach…" he groaned. "It…"

"Shh…" you muttered softly. "It's alright. Let's go back to your office, ne?"

"Do you want to go home now~?" echoed a familiar voice in your head.

"Sparkle-star216, I think I'm going to stay for a while," your whispered, slinging an arm over his shoulder and helping him limp back to his office.


	4. Mini Choice 1: RomanceKiss

[Loading Command…]

[100% Loaded. Initiating: Romance_Kiss]

[Adding Fangirl:Chip_OOC. Loading add-on at 45%]

"Did you add it to the bulletin?" he asked while scratching his ear. You yawned and pressed the enter key.

"Hai," you replied. For some reason, you were feeling extremely sleepy. Getting up off your chair, your vision turned black. Finally coming back to your senses, you looked up to see Shoichi's blushing face.

"A-Are you okay?" he asked shakily, pushing you back to your seat. You nodded. What was that about?

Glancing at your computer screen, you yawned. "So next week, eh?" you asked. Shoichi nodded. "Where's he going to be staying?"

"In his regular room," he sighed, scratching his head. Hearing music coming from his headphones, you grinned.

"Is that (InsertFavoriteSong) by (InsertArtist)?" you smiled. "Can I listen?"

He lifted one side of the enormous headphones, pressing it to his ear. "Hai," he replied, taking them off him and handing it to you. "Here you go." Putting on the headphones, you grinned, tapping your fingers to the beat.

Hearing another sound, you looked up through your lashes at the red-headed boy standing beside you. He was softly singing the song to himself. Giggling, you took off the headphones and let them hang around your neck. Singing along with him, his eyes widened.

"You're a good singer," you laughed. He frowned, taking the headphones from your hand. Hearing several people coming from down the hall, he made his way back to his office, but unfortunately, the door to his office wouldn't open.

"Shoot," he muttered under his breath.

Down the hall, we could already hear voices. "I just wanted to check up on the building while Shou-chan isn't there~" came a familiar voice. Byakuran was already here?

"Umm…" muttered Shoichi under his breath. Noticing a closet beside your desk, he pushed it open and pushed the both of you in. You could hear footsteps walking past the doorway.

You opened my eyes to see the dim light coming from under the doorway lighting up the small closet. Pushing your shoulders down, the red-head staring straight into your eyes.

"Umm… Shoi--"

"Shh!" he whispered hastily.

Deciding not go go against your _boss_, you kept quiet until he started breathing hard. Suddenly, the door was opened, and in shock, Shoichi's arms collapsed and his lips crashed on yours. His arms were at the sides at your head, and all you could hear was both of your breathing, and the chuckle above you.

"Shou-chan~" laughed Byakuran happily. "I came early because I had some reports I wanted to hand to you personally~"

You could only blush as the male got off you and apologized hastily before running off into his office. Byakuran followed suit, leaving you getting up shakily to touch your lips.

"Do you want to go home now~?" asked a familiar voice.

"Sparkle-star216, I think I'm going to stay for a while."


	5. Avoiding a Problem with Byakuran Here!

_A/N: I haven't been able to update all my stories frequently because I've been studying for the state testing, and basically reviewing everything we've learned this year. So, I've tried to make the writing for this especially longer because I don't update it as much as my main Fanfiction with Kimiko~ _

_(__**Advertisement: Please check out that fiction of mine also? XD;; I don't want it to die! *author fails***__)_

_Hope you guys like this, erm, section of the Fanfic Reader Transport program~ And, the choices might get a little crazy now - just letting you know ahead of time. OH! And I would like to send out a shootout to all my reviewers~ 8D It makes me feel bubbly inside when you send me messages about my stories. x] _

_Finally! ONWARDS WITH THE STORY! 8DDDD_

_

* * *

_

With Byakuran in the headquarters, things got a little more hectic. He had you coming to his private office in the Japanese Branch a lot of times. You knocked on the door, waiting to hear a confirmation from the white-haired Millefiore boss. "Come in~" came the cheerful reply on the other side of the wood.

Swinging the door open, you walked inside. Suddenly, the door was shut right behind you. "B-Byakuran-sama?" You asked shakily, looking up at the boss that had one arm over your head. "Is anything the matter?"

He smirked. "You're hiding something~" he replied cheerfully, with a serious look in your eyes. "I think I figured it out a few _hours _after I saw you." There were four days left in his week-long stay. What had he found out about you?

"What are you talking about?" you replied, quickly ducking under his arm and pouring the serving of marshmallows into the bowl on the desk. You changed the yellow roses in the vase to the new flowers that Byakuran requested. He had_ firmly_ requested that you bring in a bouquet of bittersweets and elderberry blossoms, and wouldn't accept any other flowers.

(**A/N: Since it is not mentioned, I actually had grabbed all the flower meanings in this chapter from another site. According to the site, here are the following meanings of the various flowers…**

_**bittersweets**_**: truth**

_**elderberry blossoms: **_**humility & kindness**

**Basically, Byakuran had chosen flowers that had represented what emotions you might have been feeling, and what he might have felt. Kind to reveal the truth to you, even though it was humiliating. *laughs* That sounds really cheesy… Ah well~ Onwards with your story~ ;] **)

"Sit down," he smiled, gesturing to the chair in front of the small desk by the fake windows - we were underground after all. You sat down, skin on edge. His head snapped towards you as he popped the white treat in his mouth. "You're not from here."

"W-What?" you asked in disbelief. "What do you mean that I'm not from here?"

He smirked, pressing a button on the desk. The door of his closet immediately opened, and a girl fell out. She had black hair and was wearing a baggy white hood that was three sizes too large for her with dark blue skinny jeans. She was tied up, blindfolded, and barefoot. "This girl isn't from here either."

"What do you mean?" you asked persistently.

"You're from a different universe, one that I can't even access because there's some boundary between them." He stood up, walking over and pressing the cold ring on his finger against your cheek and caressed it softly. "How did you get here?"

"What are you talking about?" you asked again. Finally, it came back to you. The story on "," and the weird loading sequence that your browser made. Refreshing the page, to find yourself suddenly in the room with the white device.

The man got up, and walked up to the tied up girl that was unconscious on the floor. He knelt down, undoing the gag on her mouth. Suddenly, her eyes shot open, and she looked around frantically. "B-Byakuran?" she said shakily. "W-What am I doing here?"

He smirked and held up a file labeled "Fiction Reader Transport Drafts: Shoichi Irie" in English and shook his finger. "Sparkle-star216," he smirked in perfect English. "What do we have here?"

"S-Sparkle-star216?" you gasped, staring at the figure on the floor. "Y-You're the one that--"

The girl shook her head. Her medium-length black hair shook around her face. She glanced at the files. "I'm not the real Sparkle-star216," she announced. Suddenly, she bit hard on her cheek with a wince, then Byakuran - and everything around us - froze. Including the clock beside the bed.

"What's going on?" you asked, getting up from the chair cautiously.

"Quickly," the girl said hastily. "Untie me. I need to erase memory of him finding the files."

"Why?" you asked, quickly running over to the girl and undoing the bindings. She revealed the small keyboard attached to her arms. Her skin was cold, and it didn't feel very human.

The girl quickly began typing on the keyboard, and then everything disappeared around us. She smiled. "If Shou-chan were to ever find those drafts," she began. "Then you would be lost in this world forever, or stuck in a dimension that's in-between the two. Or one that's not even related to this universe at all! Maybe you'll be in another anime world!"

"But why would that happen?" you asked curiously, watching as the words on the hologram screen appeared rapidly. "And besides, I sort of want to stay here."

The girl stopped typing. "Right now, your other self - in our world, the human world - is on auto-pilot. Basically, you have split into two consciousnesses. To access your other consciousness, you'll need to have a file upgrade in order to access this world, and that world. But, somebody stole that chip that I was going to produce to the masses."

"Wait," you paused again. "Who are you, if you're not… the author?"

The girl smirked. "The author has several people like me. Basically, we're all clones of her that were placed in her programs in order to communicate with you, [FirstName]."

"Fine," you huffed, sitting down in the black void. Then everything came back into picture. You were back in Byakuran's office, and he was sitting across you eating a marshmallow. The boss waved a hand in front of your face.

"Are you okay, [NickName]-chan~?" the boss asked cutely, tilting his head slightly. You nodded in reply, taking a marshmallow and placing it in your mouth. Glancing back to the desk, you found that the flowers you have previously placed there were replaced with ferns and pink gillyflowers.

There was suddenly a knock on the door. "Byakuran-sama," came the familiar voice of a certain redhead. "I have some files for you."

Byakuran smiled. "Come in~!" he replied. The Japanese Branch head briskly walked up to his boss, handing him a manila folder. He glanced at you and quirked an eyebrow. Squealing in your head, you got up from your chair and bowed.

"S-Sorry for not attending to you like a good secretary," you immediately apologized. He placed a hand on your head as you got up, patting it like a little kid. He was about a head and a half taller than you. "Eh?"

"It's okay," he smiled, turning back towards his boss. "There. Happy, Byakuran-sama?"

The Millefiore boss smiled giddily, standing up from his seat and clasping his hands together. "You should treat her like that more," the boss smiled. "Like a _true _lady." He smiled, handing you one of the flowers - the pink gillyflower.

"Thank you," you replied softly. Certainly, you didn't expect the Millefiore boss to be giving you flowers, or being sweet to you. As a matter of fact, you didn't expect to be meeting him at all. Suddenly, you sighed inwardly. The only reason he had come was to try and reveal the files about the "Fiction Transport System" to Shoichi. You looked at the boss. I guess he forgot about it, you thought to yourself.

"You know what they mean?" smiled the boss. Interested, Shoichi looked at the flower intently. "I don't even know why they're in this room… I was sure I had requested something else, but I can't remember what… But! They mean,"--the boss came close to you, tucking the flower behind your ear--"'bonds of affection.'" Blushing, the boss chucked and sat back in his seat.

"Byakuran-sama!" gasped Shoichi, looking at you with a flabbergasted expression. The boss smiled.

"It's not from me," he replied, a glint in his eyes. "Now you two, get back to work!" At the man's command, you and your _own _boss made your way out of Byakuran's private room and towards Shoichi's office with the large, white round device.

"I wonder what he meant by that," you questioned quietly to yourself.

"I agree…" whispered Shoichi.

Suddenly, everything froze for the second time that day.

"Make a choice," came a familiar voice.

"From what?" you questioned aloud. "And, are you okay, Sparkle-star216?"

The voice chuckled. "Yes, I am," the voice replied. Then it laughed. "Finally, I don't have to use this voice changer thing~" There was a slight buzz. "But, the choices are fairly simple!" You smiled, the voice was more feminine.

"And what are they?" you asked persistently, anxious to what would happen.

"I'm sending them to your keyboard device… erm… thing…" the authoress stated. "There!"

There was a beeping noise coming from your arm. Glancing down, you saw the choices, each beside their respective button to choose.

[Romance_Kiss2]

[Romance_Hug2]

"Which one?" came the voice. "And, you can call me… Michelle. It's my name, and it's easier that way to code into the FRT."

"F… RT?" you asked, still deciding.

"Fiction Reader Transport," Michelle laughed. "Now choose!" With that, you finally made your decision and pressed the button.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Please choose which chip that you chose in this chapter to continue~ :] **


	6. Mini Choice 2: RomanceKiss

[Loading Command…]

[100% Loaded. Initiating: Romance_Kiss2]

[Adding Fangirl:Chip_OOC. Loading add-on at 65%]

You found yourself back in Shoichi's office with a box of Pocky in your hand. You smirked inwardly, knowing partially of the possibilities with Pocky. For instance, the infamous "Pocky Game" that took place with various fandoms, cosplayers, and sometimes, regular people. You took one of the delectable treats out from the box and stuck it into your mouth.

Shoichi was typing furiously on his keyboard, giving his beloved computer screen his full attention as he continued another report. He sighed, twirling in his chair until the monitor was directly behind him. Finished with the first stick of chocolate, you stuck another one in your mouth, chewing it soundlessly. He glanced at you, licking his lips slightly.

You got up, stuffing the box in a pocket in your blazer. "Want me to get you something to eat?"

"S-Sure," he replied, getting up off the chair. Tripping over one of the papers on the floor, you slipped forward.

To prevent you from falling, the Japanese man caught your shoulders. You looked up through your lashes to see that he had accidentally latched onto the other side of the pocky in the process. "Umm…" you muttered awkwardly, taking a bite of your treat.

He also took a bite, relishing in the taste of the chocolate. "Mmm…" he mumbled, taking another bite.

Not wanting to let go of _your _snack, you took another bite. He took another, captivated by the chocolate. Noticing the space slowly closing, you took a small bite. He took another. You took another. He took another. Finally, you took a small bite, barely grazing his lip. He took the last bite to close the distance, unconsciously licking his lips - _and _liking your lips in the process.

With that, there was the sound of the door opening, and a slight chuckle. Snapping out of his daze, Shoichi blushed and drew back, sitting back down on his hair. His hands were still on your shoulders, and since you were leaning forward, you ended up falling into the man as he sat down. "Ugh," you groaned, standing up from your knees. You opened your eyes and looked down at the blushing man and quickly got off of him.

"What have we here~?" chuckled Byakuran, placing his hand in his pocket and leaning on one leg. "Right after you leave my office… After I put that flower in [NickName]-chan's hair~ You both go to your office and begin something~?"

"I-It's not what you think!" retorted the flustered redhead. You giggled silently, but it wasn't taken unnoticed.

"Very suspicious, Shou-chan~" laughed the Millefiore leader childishly before placing the folder on Shoichi's desk. "Even your secretary noticed your antics, right, [NickName]-chan?"

You giggled, facing the two men. "It was an accident," you replied, siding up with your boss. But I wish it were real, you thought to yourself, secretly sighing. Byakuran smiled as Shoichi leafed through the document before writing a few notes and handing it to him.

"What's all the fuss about?" you asked curiously.

"There's going to be a faire," Shoichi replied, jotting down some notes. "Different mafia families will be there that are allied with us."

"Different…" you muttered, thinking of the Vongola and remembering you were in the universe of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. "That you're allied with?"

"Hai~" answered Byakuran. "We'll be able to see Uni-chan again~!"

"Uni-chan?" you asked, but already knowing the answer. "The… former leader of the Giglio Nero Famiglia?"

Byakuran quirked an eyebrow for a split second before smiling happily. "She's now the second in command of the Millefiore~"

Your eyes widened a bit. Exactly _what _part were you on in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! franchise? Or to be more specific, what chapter were you on? Or what anime episode? "Is something the matter, [FirstName]-san?" asked Shoichi, noticing your demeanor change within the span of a few seconds.

"Ah!" you replied, snapping out of your thoughts. "I'm fine! I was just thinking about something."

"Unfortunately," sighed Shoichi. "The Vongola will not be joining us this year." You raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" you asked curiously.

"They withdrew from their alliance fairly recently, and I don't expect them to be joining," replied Shoichi cooly. You vaguely came up with a "timeline" to the relationship between the Vongola and the Millefiore based on your knowledge of the anime and manga series.

(**A/N: Actually, I don't know if the Vongola was ever in alliance with the Millefiore. So, I kinda made this part up. But, hopefully, it makes sense? **

**Author's thought process:**

_**Alliance - Find out about Tri-Ni-Set - Withdraw from Alliance - Destroy Rings, etc.**_

**So, I hope that clears up confusion? *sweatdrop***

**And this is the same thought process about the timeline that you make in the story. :] **

**Let's continue with the story~**)

"Indeed they did," muttered Byakuran, in an especially dark tone. He then smiled and grabbed the folder that Shoichi was handing him. "Well~ I have to make the preparations before my stay here is done." He glanced at you. "You will both be flying to Italy?"

Shoichi nodded. "But what about the other people here?"

"They all have a passport to access the family's plane, and a majority of the higher ups will be able to go. Some of the new interns probably won't be able to go due to some work needed to be done. But that's why we have the winter festival, right?" Your eyes widened once more. What day is it? What season?

Shoichi smiled. "This is why I like the faire in the summer," he stated. You sighed - finally, a question answered. With the sliding of the door, Byakuran was gone. The megane looked at you with a slight blush. "And… I'm sorry about earlier… I just… I j-just haven't had Pocky in a while."

You giggled at the childishness of your boss, and anime crush and held up the box. "If you wanted some," you chuckled. "You could have just asked."

"Of course, of course," he replied, glancing at the box then looking down at his stomach. "M-May I?"

You smiled, placing the small box of Pocky into his hand. "Here you go!" You beamed up at him. "A gift from me to you!" His cheeks dusted with pink, you watched as he took a stick from the box and stuck it in his mouth. He closed his eyes, smiling.

"Delicious."

~ * ~ * ~

It was now nighttime, and you were lying in bed, simply staring at the ceiling in your tank top and long pajama pants. Suddenly, there was a glimmer out of the corner of your eye. You got up and swung your legs over the edge of the bed. "What was that?" you questioned aloud, getting up and walking towards the direction of your sighting.

Seeing a silver band on your dresser, you picked it up and observed it in the false moonlight streaming in through the window. A ring. There was a white stone on it. Placing it on your finger, you smiled. Is this my ring? I wish we had these at home, you thought to yourself. Suddenly, the ring lit up! [InsertColorFlames] flames sprung out of the ring, barely lighting up around you. It's warm, you thought to yourself, thinking of your mom's cookies and brownies in your _real _home. The flame shone brighter, the [FlameType] flames becoming slightly clearer. From what you remember, they were becoming purer.

"I have a ring of my own," you thought to yourself with a smile, your voice barely above a whisper. "But what's my box weapon? Hopefully it's something cool… Maybe as cool as the Vongola weapons!"

And unknown to you, there was a certain Millefiore leader who happened to pass by your room and see a burst of light.

~ * ~ * ~

Byakuran

~ * ~ * ~

Noticing something, I bent down and peered through the crack of the door curiously to see a burst of flame. Curious, I tapped the door lightly, opening the crack a few millimeters wider. You were standing there, staring intently into your ring flames.

"I have a ring of my own," you said aloud - reflecting your actual thoughts. "But what's my box weapon? Hopefully it's something cool…" I sighed, getting up. "Maybe as cool as the Vongola weapons!" I raised an eyebrow. How did you know what the Vongola box weapons looked like?

Curiouser and curiouser, I peered through the door an watched as you did some sort of pose. "I'll bite you to death," you whispered, giggling right afterward and plopping back on the bed.

I straightened my posture and continued down the hallway towards my _secret _room that had contacts with the true Six Funeral Wreaths. That phrase was oddly familiar, I pondered. Finally realizing something, I smiled, humming a tune.

"So she knows about the Vongola," I told myself with a smirk. "And she knows Hibari-kun's signature phrase~ How interesting~"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Uh oh~~ What's going to happen to you? :O  
Thank you for reading this section and choosing a choice to reach… This chapter. XD  
Review with thoughts? :D**

**Don't worry, "romantic moments" and "adventure moments" are especially fun to write at a faire!  
Like… in Cardcaptor Sakura! And the manga Karneval! 8D**

**So, what do you think? x];;**


	7. Mini Choice 2: RomanceHug

[Loading Command…]

[100% Loaded. Initiating: Romance_Hug2]

[Adding Fangirl:Chip_OOC. Loading add-on at 74%]

You found yourself back in Shoichi's office with a box of Hello Panda in your hand. Quickly taking a packet out of the box, you took one of the delectable treats out from the box and popped it into your mouth.

Shoichi was typing furiously on his keyboard, giving his beloved computer screen his full attention as he continued another report. He sighed, twirling in his chair until the monitor was directly behind him. Finished with the first piece of chocolate goodness, you stuck another one in your mouth, chewing it soundlessly. He glanced at you, licking his lips slightly.

You got up, stuffing the box in a pocket in your blazer. "Want me to get you something to eat?"

"S-Sure," he replied, getting up off the chair and reaching over to grab some papers on his desk. Tripping over one of the scattered papers on the floor, you slipped forward.

To prevent you from falling, the Japanese man caught you. You looked up through your lashes to see that he had a blush on his cheeks. In an attempt to steady yourself, you had placed your hands on his shoulders, and he had his hands on your hips. Awkwardly trying to get out of your current position, you tried to push off him, but slipped on another paper. Soon, he was back in his chair embracing you while you awkwardly straddled his lap.

With that, there was the sound of the door opening, and a slight chuckle. Snapping out of his daze, Shoichi blushed and stood up, sitting back down on his hair as you dusted your skirt of imaginary dust.

"What have we here~?" chuckled Byakuran, placing his hand in his pocket and leaning on one leg. "Right after you leave my office… After I put that flower in [NickName]-chan's hair~ You both go to your office and begin something~?"

"I-It's not what you think!" retorted the flustered redhead.

"Very suspicious, Shou-chan~" laughed the Millefiore leader childishly before placing the folder on Shoichi's desk. "That was a very compromising position there~" Byakuran smiled as Shoichi leafed through the document before writing a few notes and handing it to him.

"What's all the fuss about with documents?" you asked curiously.

"Shouldn't you know?" gasped Byakuran. "Usually, the secretaries and other people in the Millefiore of higher ranking enjoy it!" Byakuran smirked. "And so do couples~"

"Byakuran-sama!" gasped Shoichi, blushing slightly. You assumed that he was probably thinking back at the situation earlier.

"It's true~" retorted your white-haired boss. You giggled quietly at his childish mannerisms.

"And, she just joined us fairly recently… Sorry [FirstName]-san… There's going to be a faire hosted by us," Shoichi replied, jotting down some notes. "Different mafia families will be there that are allied with us."

"Different…" you muttered, thinking of the Vongola and remembering you were in the universe of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. "That you're allied with?"

"Hai~" answered Byakuran. "We'll be able to see Uni-chan again~!"

"Uni-chan?" you asked, but already knowing the answer. "The… former leader of the Giglio Nero Famiglia?"

Byakuran quirked an eyebrow for a split second before smiling happily. "She's now the second in command of the Millefiore~"

Your eyes widened a bit. Exactly _what _part were you on in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! franchise? Or to be more specific, what chapter were you on? Or what anime episode? "Is something the matter, [FirstName]-san?" asked Shoichi, noticing your demeanor change within the span of a few seconds.

"Ah!" you replied, snapping out of your thoughts. "I'm fine! I was just thinking about something."

"Unfortunately," sighed Shoichi. "The Vongola will not be joining us this year." You raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" you asked curiously.

"They withdrew from their alliance fairly recently, and I don't expect them to be joining," replied Shoichi cooly. You vaguely came up with a "timeline" to the relationship between the Vongola and the Millefiore based on your knowledge of the anime and manga series.

(**A/N: Actually, I don't know if the Vongola was ever in alliance with the Millefiore. So, I kinda made this part up. But, hopefully, it makes sense? **

**Author's thought process:**

_**Alliance - Find out about Tri-Ni-Set - Withdraw from Alliance - Destroy Rings, etc.**_

**So, I hope that clears up confusion? *sweatdrop***

**And this is the same thought process about the timeline that you make in the story. :] **

**Let's continue with the story~**)

"Indeed they did," muttered Byakuran, in an especially dark tone. He then smiled and grabbed the folder that Shoichi was handing him. "Well~ I have to make the preparations before my stay here is done." He glanced at you. "You will both be flying to Italy?"

Shoichi nodded. "But what about the other people here?"

"They all have a passport to access the family's plane, and a majority of the higher ups will be able to go. Some of the new interns probably won't be able to go due to some work needed to be done. But that's why we have the winter festival, right?" Your eyes widened once more. What day is it? What season?

Shoichi smiled. "This is why I like the faire in the summer," he stated. You sighed - finally, a question answered. With the sliding of the door, Byakuran was gone. The megane looked at you with a slight blush. "And… I'm sorry about earlier…"

"I-It's okay!" you replied awkwardly, scratching your head. "I was the one who tripped over the papers on the floor!"

He sat back down and continued typing. "L-Let me go get something for you to eat," you muttered, getting up and walking to the small refrigerator on the other side of the room.

"It's okay," you heard.

"What?" you questioned aloud, just about to open the fridge. You turned around to see your boss behind you.

"Y-You had some snacks right?" Remembering the box of Hello Panda, you presented it to him. "Yeah! That one! May I have some?"

You giggled. He looked like a little kid begging for something he truly wanted, you thought to yourself. Handing him the box, he took out a packet and quickly opened it, taking out one of the treats inside. He popped it in his mouth, smiling slightly delight.

"Thank you!" he smiled, walking back to his desk, oddly cheerful.

~ * ~ * ~

It was now nighttime, and you were lying in bed, simply staring at the ceiling in your tank top and long pajama pants. Suddenly, there was a glimmer out of the corner of your eye. You got up and swung your legs over the edge of the bed. "What was that?" you questioned aloud, getting up and walking towards the direction of your sighting.

Seeing a silver band on your dresser, you picked it up and observed it in the false moonlight streaming in through the window. A ring. There was a white stone on it. Placing it on your finger, you smiled. Is this my ring? I wish we had these at home, you thought to yourself. Suddenly, the ring lit up! [InsertColorFlames] flames sprung out of the ring, barely lighting up around you. It's warm, you thought to yourself, thinking of your mom's cookies and brownies in your _real _home. The flame shone brighter, the [FlameType] flames becoming slightly clearer. From what you remember, they were becoming purer.

"I have a ring of my own," you thought to yourself with a smile, your voice barely above a whisper. "But what's my box weapon? Hopefully it's something cool… Maybe as cool as the Vongola weapons!"

And unknown to you, there was a certain Millefiore leader who happened to pass by your room and see a burst of light.

~ * ~ * ~

Byakuran

~ * ~ * ~

Noticing something, I bent down and peered through the crack of the door curiously to see a burst of flame. Curious, I tapped the door lightly, opening the crack a few millimeters wider. You were standing there, staring intently into your ring flames.

"I have a ring of my own," you said aloud - reflecting your actual thoughts. "But what's my box weapon? Hopefully it's something cool…" I sighed, getting up. "Maybe as cool as the Vongola weapons!" I raised an eyebrow. How did you know what the Vongola box weapons looked like?

Curiouser and curiouser, I peered through the door an watched as you did some sort of pose. "I'll bite you to death," you whispered, giggling right afterward and plopping back on the bed.

I straightened my posture and continued down the hallway towards my _secret _room that had contacts with the true Six Funeral Wreaths. That phrase was oddly familiar, I pondered. Finally realizing something, I smiled, humming a tune.

"So she knows about the Vongola," I told myself with a smirk. "And she knows Hibari-kun's signature phrase~ How interesting~"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Uh oh~~ What's going to happen to you? :O  
Thank you for reading this section and choosing a choice to reach… This chapter. XD  
Review with thoughts? :D**

**Don't worry, "romantic moments" and "adventure moments" are especially fun to write at a faire!  
Like… in Cardcaptor Sakura! And the manga Karneval! 8D**

**So, what do you think? x];;**


End file.
